Many branches of dentistry require the use of various small devices for restoring a tooth to normal form and function. For example in the field of operative dentistry, the restoration of teeth often requires the insertion of posts, screws and/or pins into a tooth to provide support and/or retention of the restorative material. Often the teeth being treated are non-vital—i.e., the nerve of the tooth has been removed from the root canal. These teeth are often structurally weak and may require strengthening to withstand the forces applied by the jaw. An endontically treated tooth is frequently treated by the insertion of a prefabricated post that is cemented into the root canal while providing for retention of a core. The core provides a base upon which the final crown will be placed to restore the clinical crown of the tooth. In this type of procedure, pins, screws and other small dental devices are inserted into the tooth to act as fasteners and as strengthening elements.
However, serious harm to the patient is possible if such a device is accidentally dropped into the patient's mouth. Swallowing such a device may cause injury to the patient, and in any case greatly complicates the procedure. Due to this potential for injury, extra care is required in performing such procedures which are consequently more time consuming and which require increased skill.